


IF

by Zocious_is_Bored



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Pining, Songfic, ZoSan - Freeform, onesided love from Gin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zocious_is_Bored/pseuds/Zocious_is_Bored
Summary: The Strawhats returned to Baratie and Gin tries to reconnect with a certain blonde only to realize it might be better not to.This is an old-school Zosan Fanfic. I was rewatching the anime and I felt like writing one.This is written from Gin's perspective.It’s a song-fic inspired by Bruno Mars’ When I Was Your Man.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	IF

It’s been 5 years since the incident with Don Krieg. 

The Strawhats had made a name for themselves and Luffy was already recognized as the new Pirate King. 

After the final clash between Marines, Pirates, and Revolutionary, the marines finally agreed to a cease-fire with the Strawhats, coming into an agreement that marines will not doggedly pursue the Strawhats but Luffy must make sure his crew does not make it their habit to barge in government facilities and wreck havoc.

Well, none of the pirates that aren’t involved really know much about this.

Gin sighed, finding an obscure corner to take a seat and order.

Five years made a lot of changes in the floating restaurant of Baratie. It’s bigger, wider, with more tables, a bar, and a dancefloor but one thing remains. It is still as rowdy as ever with cooks fighting with customers that don’t know their place. 

Today though, the place is rowdy for an entirely different reason.

Apparently, the Strawhats had decided to stop by the restaurant to try the food. However, Gin knows that a particular blonde chef probably misses a grouchy old man. 

Gin stared. The moment he entered the restaurant his eyes had never left Sanji, the blonde chef. 

A lot has changed about the man. He looks entirely different from his spindly teenage self that secretly fed Gin five years ago. His body had developed muscles, he seems taller and the goatie added a touch of manliness to his features.

There was no denying it, Sanji had aged beautifully.

Gin had a feeling that the man took his heart away from when he first tasted his free meal, but the fact that his heart thundered like running horses when he saw the man again confirmed it.

These five years he had thought about a lot of ifs.

If Don Krieg hadn’t acted like that, he would have had a chance with Sanji.  
If Sanji didn’t go with Luffy, he would have had a chance with Sanji.  
If they meet in the Grandline, he would make a move on Sanji.  
If Sanji comes back, he’ll make sure to make a move.

Now, Sanji is back. 

However, all the hope he has from his ifs seems lost.

The moment he entered his eyes never left Sanji. And that is why he knows.

Even if all his ifs had happened, he wouldn’t have had a chance.

Five years ago, his focus was on Sanji and Don Kreig. But he does remember seeing a green head during their fight on the Baratie.

At first glance, it would seem that Sanji is still very much a ladies-man however, Gin knows.  
For Gin who had been constantly staring at Sanji, he became quite aware of the hidden smiles and small gestures between the two.

Brief eye contacts, smirks and light shoves here and there. The bickering looks more like flirting when you notice that both their eyes flicker with love and amusement rather than anger and annoyance. 

Every time a lady enters or approaches them, Sanji would go and give the lady his attention. Sanji would also go around kicking bastards with no table manners and argue with other cooks about food and cooking.

But, afterward either consciously or unconsciously, he would gravitate towards a certain one-eyed, green-haired swordsman.  
Sanji would stand by his side, allowing the swordsman to place his hand on Sanji’s hip while Sanji either fiddles with the golden earrings dangling on the pirate hunter’s left ear giving it a tug from time to time, or runs his slender fingers through the short green hair. 

It wasn’t just Sanji. 

The swordsman remained quiet through the night, only speaking when talked to and his focus on his drinks. Despite that, when Sanji pulled him for a dance the swordsman stood up, openly complaining but he didn’t seem to need further convincing.   
On the dance floor, the two stood close with no signs of space between them. Amongst the sea of swaying bodies, the pirate hunter had placed both his hands on the small of Sanji’s back. Staking his claim clearly.  
Sanji had wrapped his arms around the swordsman as he leaned his whole body on the man. His chin resting on the juncture of pirate hunter’s neck and shoulder as he whispered something to him from time to time.

Gin sighed.

“What, what ifs?” he thought sadly.

He ate quickly, emptying his plate and glass.

He looked up. Sanji and the pirate hunter was no longer on the dance floor. 

With one last look at the man that he wanted but never and couldn’t have.  
Gin exited through the back exit.

Gin observed the body of water surrounding the ship, his steps slow. The sea air on this particular ship gave him a sense of nostalgia.  
He took one deep breath and was about to quicken his steps when a large hand grabbed his shoulder and slammed him against the wall.

“Bastard… What do you want with our ship’s cook?”

Gin froze, the single dark grey eyes staring at him is full of murderous threat. 

“N-n-n-nothing!” He stammered out.

Time ticked by and the swordsman continued to pin him to the wall. He was completely unable to move.  
He could feel the fear growing inside of him, his spirit shaking from the man’s powerful soul.

Then he was released.

He took a shaky breath, his legs buckling from his weight as the man left and entered the restaurant again.   
Gin clutched his chest, willing his thundering heart to calm down.   
Then, he heard a snicker. Turning around he saw the Pirate King sitting like a monkey on the ship’s railings. 

“Sorry about that,” the man said with a childish cackle. “Zoro hates it when people stare at Sanji too much.”

Gin blinked, “I see. I didn’t mean to.”

“Well, everyone doesn’t like it when we get stared at but Zoro hates it most when it’s Sanji being stared at.” The Captain added. “Get it?”

Gin gulped, “Yeah, yes, I get it.”

“Yosh! That’s good!” Strawhat jumped off the railing and followed Zoro.

It was only then that Gin noticed that the rest of the Strawhats had already noticed him. From the weird skeleton, the cyborg, the furry creature, and both the raven-haired and orange-haired lady. Even the familiar yet also unfamiliar long-nose noticed him.

Gin laughed nervously. He was kind of glad he had turned down Don Krieg’s proposal of sending some men with him. If he had come with his nakama, he might have not survived the night.

With trembling fingers, he clutched his neck.

The force of the most powerful pirate crew was indeed something to marvel.

Sanji is no longer the same kid who fed him.   
He is Sanji, the man who sailed the Grandline as the chef of the pirate king.   
And the lover of the world’s greatest swordsman.

Gin finally regained his bodily control. He stood up and walked to where his sailboat was docked and as he passed a particularly larger window, he took one last look inside.

He gave a start when he met Sanji’s eyes, but the latter gave him a small nod then turned to give his full attention to his captain asking for more meat.   
Passing by the green-haired swordsman to give another tug at his golden earrings.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno about you guys but Gin was one of the most likeable characters in Onepiece. XD


End file.
